Fence post drivers are known that are either non-powered (e.g. hand-driven) or powered (e.g. pneumatically driven). When powered drivers are used to drive e.g. a steel fence post (such as a T-post, Y-post or star post), the lower end of the driver especially can become damaged or worn over time. This can necessitate repair or result in discard of the driver body. In addition, different drivers are required for different sizes of fence posts.
A reference to such background art is not an admission that the art forms a part of the common general knowledge of a person of ordinary skill in the art in Australia or elsewhere.